Karantea Samamoto
Karantea Samamoto (さまもと からんてあ) is a konoichi from Hi no kuni, whose clan was annihilated by shinobi of Konohagakure. She left the land after finishing the ninja academy and was finally found in the desert of Kaze no kuni. Background Karantea is one of three children that lived in the village of their clan. They where best friends, shared everything, loved each other like themselves. Every child of the Samamoto clan learns an instrument since this is the source of their power. In fear of this power Konohagakure ordered to annihilate the clan before they would be able to expand it. Karantea was 7 years old when the Konoha shinobi came, she was lucky to survive. She became blind because of a lightning jutsu the enemy used. She saw how her parents where killed so she thought, Mantaro and Amaterasu where killed, too. Walking away scared and alone, she spent her time in lerning how to control her chakra and finally she got her eyesight back in the age of 10 when she was brought in a hospital somewhere around Hi no Kuni. The jutsu to restore the retina of her eyes which where scorched failed and as a result Karantea´s eye colour turned into ice-blue as well as she got her Dojutsu. Personality Karantea is a very calmed person, who hides her emotions. As a shinobi of the Ne her character is concentrated, repellent and distant. She never shows her thoughts to anyone, she trusts nobody excluding Gaara who had to carry after her when she arrived Sunagakure. Her suspicious nature is caused by the time she had to spend alone, when no one helped her. Karantea didn´t felt pleased for anyone which changed when she met Gaara and, later, Naruto. She thought her whole family was dead, didn´t know anything about the present of her brothers so she often got lost in her mind. Whenever she meditated or had time to reflect on the past she fell in something like a chasm. Karantea has a subdued and unobtrusive personalety, which opens merely slowly, when patience and understandning were placed towards her. She often judges people too rapidly without having any conversation with them. Therefore it´s difficult to her to empathize with others and consequently she lives in her own world. One of her few passions is the starry sky which she´s watching evermore if she isn´t able to sleep again. Probably it´s a reason that than she can think about other, more trivial things. Karantea is eager to learn, but she doesn´t ask questions gladly. Generally there are not many people she even talks to. Appearance Karantea´s most conspicuous aspect is probably her dirty green headscarf. She doesn´t wear neither a headband nor any sign of her village. Her hair is dark brown, one long wisp of hair is placed on the left side of her face, two smaller ones on the right side. The hair on the back of her head reaches up to her shoulders. The skin of the calmed girl is nearly white although she spends most of her time outside.There are not as much pigments in her skin as at most of the other people. Before the transplantation of her eyes the colour of them was green, a clear and sympathic green. Now they are light blue, in distance they seem to be white and cold as the ice which she controls. Another oddity of her´s are her eyebrows which grew like she has a sad expression in her eyes. Abilities Each of her techniques Karantea dedicated to one of her deceased family members. This is her way to commemorate them. Ice Release Most of Karantea´s techniques are based on her Kekkei Genkai, the ice release. It consideres of the two natures wind and water, which Karantea isn´t able to use sperately and is dedicated to her twin brother Mantaro. It occurs in her because of a mutation within her DNA which is a reason for Kekkei Genkai all over as well as she thinks. Her martial art is specialized on Ninjutsu, apart from her Dojutsu she doesn´t uses any Genjutsu. Karantea is able to form ice to weapons in every size and shape, it´s part of her Hyōton: Kōri Heiki-u. This is one of her techniques she has to use Taijutsu as well, because she´s leaving the ground and quickly turning in the air while a rain of ice weapons comes down in the opponent from all directions. Hyōton: Kōri no kabe. Karantea is using this technique to protect herself. Temari compares it with Gaaras absolute defence, but she´s not able to form it as flexible as he can do it with his sand. It has a weakness of taking too much chakra, Karantea can´t hold it as long as is is neaded sometimes. All of her ice techniques take much chakra particulary in the desert where her chakra is exposed to high loads because of temperature and climate. Music control This highly effective jutsu is the special technique of the Samamoto clan. While the user is playing an instrument, he guides his chakra through his fingers or lips into the vibrations in the air, the sound waves. Reach this waves the ear and brain of the opponent, the chakra of the user is also in it. Now he´s able to control every step of his opponent. It only works while the user is playing and it can be concentated on one person only. Desprite the disadvantages Konohagakure was afraid of this technique as a threat. As recently as the Fourth Ninja War started Karantea is able to use the full power of this technique because a lot of concentration is necessary to use it without problems. Her instrument is the violin. Because of the beautiful voice her mother had and the fact that she had brought everything about music to her this jutsu is dedicated to Akarui. Dojutsu - "Koteigan" Karanteas Koteigan which only she is calling like this has been the result of the failed treatment of her eyes. It is called "fixing" eye because when she is using it she catches her enemy in a Genjutsu where her opponent isn´t able to move any more. Only when her opposite is looking in Karantea´s eyes, this technique is effective and it is limited on one person. It can´t be inherited. After accepting this part of her abilities Karantea dedicated this technique to her father Irashi. Others Karantea is able to use the Kuchiyose no jutsu, which transports an animal across long distances. With this technique she calls a huge owl named Fukurou (ふくろう - Fukurō - owl) who has the shape of a white eagle owl. There are more owls she can call as well, but Fukurou is the on she had made the agreeement with. The technique called "Wolf claw" includes gathering chakra in one Hand until it is shrouded by chakra like Hinata´s jutsu Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. It causes a strong force although Karanteas abilities in Taijutsu are limited. She is also able to channel ice in this chakra as well so her opponent is captured under the claw being exposed to a rain of ice spikes. Disadvantage about it is that the hit rate isn´t very high, Karantea isn´t able to correct the path of her chakra well. Urufu no tsume is dedicated to her brother Amaterasu pointing on his name. Stats Part I Before Shippuuden series Karantea was not really a part of the story, she did not even knows Naruto before Gaara´s student has been abducted. While being alone after the extinction of her clan she hiked through the country, stole food growing thinner than she already was. She sank deeper and deeper in her mind unable to think of everything else than her family particulary her twin brother Mantaro. She began to meditate because only then she could find a little of peace she needed so much. Suicidial thoughts pursued her whispering from the back of her brain and more than once she tried to kill herself. Never violent but she did not eat or drink a long time until her body striked too strongly. Between the attempts which did not succeed her self-confidence decreased but though she learned to control her chakra. Finally, in the age of 10, she was brought into a hospital in a village somewhere in Hi no Kuni where she had collapsed. The medicins restored her retina by growing stem cells into the tissue of her eyes. Karantea went away after waking up in an unknown room so the shinobi wheren´t able to repair the fault they have made. She never stayed longer than five days when the people finally recognized her stealing food. Some days or weeks she couldn´t see as well but then slowly her eyesight turned back which shocked her first. Karantea trained as long as her physical constitution allowed her. Soon after she got her new pair of eyes she went to Konohagakure to pass the academy to learn how to control chakra best. While that time she found out about her Kekkei Genkai and her eye power. Since she was not able to use them in a strong way as she liked to Karantea began to train on this abilities. She never showed it but besides Sasuke she was the strongest academy student. After passing the academy Karantea tried once more to kill herself. She left Konohagakure and Hi no Kuni besides a river, went along theland of rivers until she reached Kaze no Kuni. She had nothing with her than her clothes thinking sun and the water shortage would kill her fast. Amid the desert Karantea was located by shinobi from Sunagakure she had come close to. She fought against them finally knocked down with anesthetic and brought into the sand village. When she woke up the Kazekage decided Gaara to look after her so he was not able to kill anyone. The first evening at Sunagakure Karantea jumped out the window of her temporarily room. Gaara saved her with no apparent reason and in the first time after they met both of them had only one desire: to kill each other. This circumstance changed after he saved and talked a few words with her the morning afterwards before trying to perforate each other gazing the counterpart. Karantea had to fight against a shinobi from the sand village to show her power to the Kazekage. Of course she did not let him see even a fraction of her abilities but she fell into ecstasy in view on killing someone. Her opponent could have been saved barely. The Kazekage would have had killed her forthwith but she was given a chance to live in the village which she did not wanted at all. From then Karantea got a little closer to Gaara every day because she was not feared of him as the first person in his life. Rapidly she accepted him as a person who took part in her life so she was not able to leave Sunagakure even if she wanted to. They were similar to the other. Gaara and Karantea spent most nights together on the wall around the village and after a few weaks Karantea told him her whole story. Immediately he left for the chunin exams in Konohagakure, the village Karantea hated since her clan had been annihilated. While Gaara was not in Sunagakure Karantea trained hard and meditated every day to put her thoughts in order. Because of him who had been there for her since the last weeks they had become disorganized, she did not think as often about her family as she had before her time in Sunagakure, Gaara awakened a part inside of her which she did not even know she still had. Gaara returnded from Konohagakure and Karantea told him to stay in Suna. A deep friendship grew between them, since a very long time both of them had another person that understands them, took care of them and liked them as they were. They trained together, Karanteas abilities grew as fast as their affection for each other. Her Kekkei Genkai developed as well as her music jutsus, she made an agreement with the white eagle owl Fukurou. Karantea did not even know Naruto except from the narratives of the chunin exams Gaara told her. As recently as Gaara´s student Matsuri has been kidnapped she met him first time as well as many of the other shinobi from Konohagakure. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc While living in Sunagakure until Gaara became Kazekage Karantea developed her abilities with the help of Baki and reflected upon her past to digest the loss she suffered in her childhood. Every night she and Gaara sat on the wall around Sunagakure watching the sky and sometimes talking about everything. As they both weren´t the type to talk as much it sufficed the two of them being together. To Gaara a strong closeness evolved between them charcterized by reliance and affection. Neither Karantea nor Gaara realized this could have been love, they were pleased by a person understanding each other. When Deidara entered the village Karantea wanted to help Gaara defeating him but he refused it so she had to wait with Temari, Kankuro and some other shinobi of the sand. She was anything but happy about it and couldn´t even concentrate on anything else. As Gaara was abducted Karantea fell in a huge whole covering her head. She didn´t even noticed that shinobi of Konohagakure arrived and Kankuro almost died. Her body acted by itself, carried her on the wall of Suna where she remained. All of her thoughts went around Gaara, a excessive rage growing inside of her. She followed Team Guy und Team Kakashi who went on the way to save him while holding back her emotions increasingly cracking her mind. After removing the seal and finding Deidara and Sasori inside the cave where Akatsuki extracted Shukaku the group realized Gaara lying dead next the explosion expert. Karantea wasn´t able to notice the situation about him first, then her head collapsed and her fury broke out of her. While Deidara, Naruto and Kakashi left she attacked Sasori´s puppet Hiruko unreasoning which nearly would have cost her life if Chiyo didn´t save her. She controlled Karantea and brought her back to herself and Sakura. In the following with the help of Kara and Sakura Chiyo defeated and killed Sasori. As they followed Kakashi and Naruto Karantea more and more got lost in her mind losing control of her body and her emotions turning into her head while she was thinkin on the fact she lost the most important part of her life. Finally they got to the meadow where Chiyo saved Gaara´s life. It was the first moment he and Karantea came closer to each other when she kneeled down next to him breaking down by the load of her feelings. She cried the first time since years in front of as many people as had come to save Gaara as well. Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Shinobi World War Arc Relationships Gaara Temari Kankuro Baki Mantaro Samamoto Amaterasu Samamoto Naruto Uzumaki Hanei/Suzuro/Eiji Mochizuki Trivia Quotes To Gaara: (Why are you here?) "To die." To Temari: "I hate Karantea. Please just call me Kara." To Gaara: "I am feared as well, that´s why I don´t fear you." (In her mind) to Gaara: Don´t leave me alone. ''To Gaara: ''"I will stay here..." Category:DRAFT